How Did I End Up Here? It's All a Mistake
by horseluvr1000
Summary: During LWW a girl is also in Narnia. However this girl is not from the Pevensie's time. She is from the 21st century. This girl is captured by the White Witch. Will she be saved from the witch or left to die? This girl longs to find her Prince Charming but will she? Rated T just to be safe and for some abuse. PeterXOC
1. How The Hell Did I Get Here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to C.S. Lewis. I only own Anna,my O.C. and this plot. Also can you please not review and say I hate this story. I accept criticism but please no I hate it and stuff like that. Thanks! Also could you please PM me if you would like to beta this story. Thinking will be in italics,old narnian will be underlined and A.N's will be in bold.**

**Anna POV**

I sat down at my vanity and grabbed my brush. I brushed my hair getting rid of the knots and tangles. Once I brushed my teeth I got ready for school. I dressed in a short sleeve shirt and jeans. I put my hair up into a bun and secured it with two elastics and some bobby pins. I went down stairs and found my mom making my lunch. I grabbed a granola bar and poured a glass of juice. I looked at the clock. I had a few minutes left before I would have to leave for school.

I glanced at the clock again. My mom said we had to go. "Ok mom." I replied. I grabbed my backpack and got into the car. A minute later we were driving to school. A few minutes later I was at school. I went to my locker ignoring all the jeers the girls gave me as I walked by. I grabbed a book and put my lunch in my locker. I was on my way past the girls when the bell rang for school to start. "Hey Anna. Enjoying being 14? Oh wait. You aren't 14." Alice said to me. It was true I wasn't 14. I was only 13. I walked past Alice briskly hoping she'd leave me alone.

I walked to my first class which was History. I listened to the teacher lecture us about WW2 and how the U.S. helped Britain during WW2. "Miss Miller." Miss Paul said. "Yes Miss Paul?" I asked. Miss Paul asked when did the Germans begin dropping bombs on Britain. "1940 ma'am." I replied. She nodded satisfied before asking some other questions. The bell rang for my next class. Luckily Miss Paul didn't assign us any homework. That was a miracle. I smiled sending my thanks to whoever made that happen.

I was walking down the stairs to go to my Science class when I felt hands on my back pushing me down the flight of stairs I was on. I noticed my books went tumbling out of my arms. I managed to look at who pushed me. It was one of the boys in my class. I turned around and noticed the floor was getting closer. I closed my eyes and prayed that someone would save me. Anything had to be better than death. I opened my eyes again and then closed them really fast. The reason I was about to hit the floor. Just as I was certain I would be dead and lying on the floor bleeding to death. I felt cold all of a sudden like I was lying in snow. I shivered and then realized I must be alive.

I opened my eyes and noticed that everywhere it was white. All of the trees had snow on them and the ground was covered in snow. I wondered where I was. Could I be in hell or heaven or somewhere? I wondered. I noticed a twig snap and I knew eyes where wide with fear. I heard another twig snap and then something came into sight. It was large from what I could tell. It was a Minotaur or something. I couldn't help but hold back a scream biting on my tongue. The Minotaur thing then spoke. "Daughter of Eve you are to come with me. The Queen wishes to see you." I couldn't help it. I screamed. I scream pretty loud but this was something else. My scream was loud and shrill. "Where am I?" I demanded. "You are in Narnia. Now come with me." The thing said. I couldn't move and if I could I wouldn't have. "You'll have to kill me first." The thing laughed. It was a dark laugh and it sent shivers up my spine and neck. I had goose bumps on my arms from the cold. I glanced around wildly. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black. It would be later when I realized I hadn't said I love you mom. It would also be later that I would realize that the Minotaur I think had knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up I realized I was in a cell. My head was pounding like I had a dozen marching drums in my head playing as loud as they could. Every noise sound like a pick axe in my skull. Luckily there wasn't much noise going on here. Wherever here was of course. I glanced at the cell next to me worried at what I may find. What I found scared me almost as what I though was a dream. A faun or something that had horns and goat legs was in the next cell. I sighed. I had hoped that I had been unconscious or in a coma and that this was all just a figment of my imagination. Sadly that was not the case.

The faun I think had blood in his mouth. I shivered. I hoped that wouldn't happen to me. I touched my temple lightly only to pull away with stickiness on my hand. I nearly yelled. There was blood on my hand. I hoped that it wasn't bleeding much. I took my hair out of the bun and put the elastics on my wrist. I took the bobby pins and searched my jeans hoping to find something that could get me out of the cell. I took a bobby pin and tried my hand at picking the door to the cell. I froze when I heard a noise coming down the hall. "Tell me Minos. Is our guest awake?" An icy voice asked. I quickly shoved the bobby pins in my jeans and walked quickly to where I last was. I sat down in the spot I was before and closed my eyes trying to look like I was unconscious. "I do not know your majesty." A voice replied. It was the Minotaur that I had seen in the forest. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Let us go see shall we?" The voice replied though I could tell it wasn't a question. I heard the footsteps coming closer and faster. I stilled my breathing hoping they would think I was unconscious still.

I heard the keys jangle as the female took them out and opened the cell. This was my chance to get out. I prepared myself to open my eyes and get out of this prison. I felt breath on my face. "Let us see if she shall wake up." The female voice said. My eyes fluttered open as I could simply not keep them closed any longer. "Hello dear." The female said. The female was very cold looking almost icy. Her crown was very high and sharp. It looked like it was made out of ice. "Where am I? who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. "You,my dear, are in Narnia. I am Jadis. I am the ruler of Narnia. You are currently staying at my palace as our guest." The queen said to me. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" The queen asked. "Yes." I replied. "Minos get out guest something to eat and drink." Jadis demanded.

After I had something to eat and drink the queen asked me all sorts of questions. The queen bid me good night and left my cell but not before locking it. She had explained to me that locking my cell was to keep others from hurting me. She also explained that she didn't have any guest rooms.

After the queen left the faun woke up. He said his name was Tumnus and that he had been here for a long time. He explained about a prophecy and the true kings and queens of Narnia. Tumnus said not to trust the Queen and that she was the White Witch. Anna was confused but decided to trust the faun. After all he had been here for a long time. Anna noticed a stick in her cell. She drew a line in the dirt in her cell marking the first day she had been here. She made a vow to draw a line a day for however long she was in here for. She held a hand up to her head and pulled it back. She smiled. The bleeding had stopped. Anna finally fell asleep.

**A/N:Please review. Thanks! I'll have another update tomorrow maybe. If I don't update tomorrow have a Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. If you don't than have a great day.**


	2. Another Day

**Disclaimer:I don't own Chonicles of Narnia. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis. I only own Anna,my O.C. and the plot. Thinking will be in italics, old narnian will be underlined and author 's notes will be in bold.**

**Anna's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging on my cell door. I stood up ready to give whoever woke me up a piece of my mind. My mom knew better than to wake me up before my alarm clock went off. How dare this person wake me up from my thoughts! I seethed silently before realizing I wasn't at home. I wished I was though instead of being stuck here. In a cell in a world no one knew off.I was walking to the cell door my legs moving to their own accord. "What is it?" I hissed at the person,well thing. "Your breakfast is here." The person said pleasantly.

I knew the thing wanted nothing more than to give me a piece of its mind. I grabbed the tray amazed at what I saw. Apparently the witch wanted to make me think she was pleasant and all that stuff. To be honest I could really care less. The tray held bread,fruit and water. It also held more stuff that I couldn't name. It was more than I could possibly eat. I shared with Tumnus who expressed his gratitude. How could I not though when I saw that he was given nothing at all. Once we finished eating I put the tray at the edge of the cell door. I returned to my spot in the floor and drew another line on the floor with the stick. After a few weeks the Witch,I mean the Queen, gave up on just asking questions.

I began to scream in pain as the Witch and her animals began tourturing me. I knew I had blood in my back as well as my head. I figured I had some blood in other places as well. The Witch was tourturing me for information. In what I don't know. When I said so I only earned myself more pain. Finally the Witch left. I sighed in relief as her animals also left. I held steady pressure to some of my wounds. Most of them where pretty bad but I couldn't do anything about them. I could only pray to Aslan, Tumnus told me all about him,that they would heal. I take back what I had said when anything had to be worse than death. For me death would be a relief to what I had just gone through.

I heard a cage door slam closed. A new person or animal was in the Witch's grasp. Hopefully this person or animal would not be a gullible as I first was when I arrived here at Narnia. I wondered if it would be a human. I then silently kicked myself for thinking that. I was the only human in Narnia. It turned out I was wrong. I got up enough strength to make another mark in the floor. This was week 2 of the torture. I had been here for 18 days. The first 3 days I had been treated like a Queen or something like that.

"Who's there?" I asked my new cell mate. A voice replied "My name's Edmund. You are?" I could hardly breath. The voice was male and human. There was another human in Narnia. Maybe there where others. If so I could only pray to Aslan that they wouldn't become part of the Witch's grasp. "Oh my name's Anna." I said to the boy,I mean Edmund. We talked for a bit.

He asked how the war was going. I was shocked. "What war?" I asked. "World War 2 of course." He said. "Oh. Edmund I'm from the future. The war's over. The allies won." I said making it short and brief. He laughed and then sobered up. "Your serious?" He asked me disbelief in his voice. I nodded. He asked all sorts of questions about the future and I smiled. I replied no to most of them and explained some of the questions he had asked.

Edmund and I became fast friends. Or at least I think so. I felt bad for Edmund. He had to listen to my screams along with Mr. Tumnus. I hoped that we would get out of here soon. In the mean time Mr. Tumnus told us all about Narnia. He even told Edmund stuff he had never told me. Luckily however I was in the cell next to them both so I could everything Mr. Tumnus said.

I could feel my eye lids start to close. I was getting tired. I had fainted today from malnutrition and the torture. I soon feel asleep. For once,surprisingly, I actually had a relatively good night's sleep. I had nightmare's but at least I had sleep. I had no idea I would need it for tomorrow.

**A/N: Sorry this is short. I just had to write this down before I forgot it. I'm sorry about how short it is but you guys did get 2 updates today. If I get more things to add to it I'll edit it. Please review guys. Thanks!**


End file.
